


Explanation of the Boys' Animal Forms

by NaturalDisaster_Goddess



Series: Beastial Side Stories [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalDisaster_Goddess/pseuds/NaturalDisaster_Goddess
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.





	Explanation of the Boys' Animal Forms

Time and Legend’s animal forms were both pulled from one of the games instead of me picking it myself.  Time’s form of a gold wolf from when he appeared in that form in  _ Twilight Princess _ , and Legend’s from when he got turned into a bunny when entering the Dark World in  _ Link to the Past _ .

For Wind I chose a seagull because a seagull as a totem represents someone able to find opportunity and stick with it, as well as someone who is fearless and innovative and always ready to challenge someone to find a better solution to whatever problem facing them. Does that sound like our, “The gods wouldn’t choose a new hero so I fished the Triforce of Courage out of the ocean piece by piece and made them” boy to anyone else?

Then for Sky I chose the whooper swan. The whooper swan is one of the highest flying birds in current existence. It is the fourth highest flying bird with a maximum flight altitude of 27,000 feet; which I chose to symbolize Sky’s home in Skyloft. Swans in general are symbols of everlasting love and loyalty, so selected because the entire premise of  _ Skyward Sword _ is Sky looking for Zelda after she’s kidnapped and saving the world sort of comes in as an afterthought. As well as Sky’s promise to Zelda to wake her from a several thousand year long nap to help seal Demise.

I chose a violetear hummingbird for Four because birds are sometimes symbols of unity; which I thought fitting given the ability of the Four Sword. I chose the hummingbird in specific because of how hummingbirds are capable of numerous incredible things despite how small they are including; really impressive aerial acrobatics, and also being able to fly great distances without rest.

Warriors being a peacock was a bit of a tongue-and-cheek one at first, but peacocks symbolize protection and watchfulness among other things. As far as we know Warriors was one of very few Links to be soldier/knight even before drawing The Master Sword; since soldiers are generally regarded as vigilant protectors of the people of their counties I thought that fitting. The peacock is also a sacred animal and the mount of the Hindu God of War, Kartikeya.

Hyrules form of a corsac fox is because foxes often symbolize wisdom, adaptability, shapeshifting and magic. Which I thought would suit our street smart magic boy capable of turning into a fairy.

The clouded leopard for Wild was a fun one. Clouded leopards are incredible climbers; able to rotate their ankles and climb down trees head first, climb branches upside down, and dangle from branches with just their hind legs and tail. Clouded leopards themselves are symbolic of elusiveness and seclusion; while leopards in general can symbolize rebirth after a long period of suffering and death as well as persistence and resourcefulness. I thought this symbolism suited Wild because of how he came back after a hundred years despite dying and how he spent much of his time after his awakening alone. And I don’t think you can get much more resourceful than defeating camps of monsters with boulders, bees and falling trees, learning to fly with two minecarts, launching yourself over walls with bombs, or beating numerous trials with nothing but a weird tablet, a few sticks, and some really shitty scavenged weapons.

 


End file.
